


9 am

by AsymmetricalMess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, But He Really Doesn’t, But Kuroo Is Here To Remind Him That Life Is Good, Developer Kenma, Fluff, He Just Wants A Break From Life, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m having more fun with the tags than with the actual writing lmao, Kenma Says He Wants To Die, Kenma is in love, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Is A Good Husband, Kuroo is in love, M/M, Married Couple, POV Kozume Kenma, Waking Up, What Was I Thinking?, and then I was like omg maybe I should try present tense, because like I always write in past tense, it isn’t the best but hey i t r i e d, lets also consider the fact that I was more asleep than awake when I did it lol, theyre bOTH really in love, this was kinda hard to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymmetricalMess/pseuds/AsymmetricalMess
Summary: In which Kenma’s perspective on life changes just because of a simple interaction with the love of his life.





	9 am

It’s 9 AM and Kenma really wishes he had not woken up this day.

He had wished to die in his sleep. Or actually, he had wished to fall into a coma. Dying involves too much commitment and he is already committed to Tetsuro, he doesn’t want to cheat on him with death. He hadn’t been particularly excited about dying, but he hadn’t been particularly excited about being alive either.

And it is not really that bad. Sometimes the apathy from his youth resurfaces and there is nothing much to do about it.

He wants a break from his job: developing a game isn’t as fun and easy as some people may think. A coma could be a good excuse to take a break.

He sighs, too tired to yawn and stretch. He just stares at the door, which is slightly open. If he had just a bit more energy, he would get up to close it. It is terribly annoying to see the door just a bit open.

Kenma feels movement next to him. His stupidly handsome husband must be waking up. And, as he looks to the side, he faces his stupidly handsome husband, who sports an awful case of bed head. At least it’s not as bad as it used to be.

They blink. Once, twice. Three times.

That’s how cats kiss. Because even though it’s been around ten years since they finished high school, they keep the «neko» part of Nekoma with them.

“Morning, my love,” are the first words that Kenma hears in that day. He’s happy to hear them, though his face doesn’t show it that much. The man in front of him does notice the small smile that forms in the younger man’s face.

Kenma mumbles an answer, but it seems that it is too early for him to formulate full sentences. He leans towards him, and places a kiss on top of the older man’s lips. They’re soft. Maybe just about to feel as if they were chapped, but still soft.

He’s about to turn around when Tetsuro’s hand is cupping his cheeks, and captures his lips in another kiss.

His husband is silently asking for Kenma to open his mouth, and the artificial blond obliges. Tetsuro is still soft with him, not a single trace of lust can be found. Their mouths are inevitably dry —of course, they woke up just a few moments ago. It doesn’t matter. Tetsuro bites Kenma’s lip gently, which helps the latter become more aware of his surroundings. He then proceeds to lick. His arm pulls the smaller Japanese closer to him. The kiss remains rather innocent.

“Tetsu, our breath stinks,” Kenma manages to say when they stop for a few seconds.

“You’re too lazy to get up and do something about it,” Tetsuro replies.

The blond shrugs, because his man is correct.

“Plus, you aren’t used to brushing you teeth before eating breakfast.”

That is also correct.

“It’s just a waste of time and water,” he explains.

“Mhmm,” the other mused. “I’ve heard you say that a bunch of times, Kit.”

Kenma just ignores him, and turns around. He scoots closer to him, and takes his hand to put it on his hip. He’s now pressed against the bigger body, and he’s in peace.

“We should stay like this forever, Kuro.”

“Can’t do that, we have to get up and be functional adults,” Kuro says.

“Ew. Too hard,” Kenma chuckles, clearly aware of the fact that his husband will likely turn it into an innuendo.

And with that sweet, short laugh, the mood is brightened.

“That’s not what you usually say.” He places a kiss behind Kenma’s ear. “But I’ll forgive you. Only if you get up.”

Kenma rolls his eyes so hard that it almost hurts.

“Of course, men always have hidden intentions,” he says dramatically, even though he does get up. Tetsuro does the same.

They give each other a peck on the lips, and Tetsuro Kuroo leaves to make coffee.

Kenma Kuroo follows him. He remembers how much he loves Tetsuro. He feels the urge to run and hug him from behind and tell him just how much he adores him. And so he does.

It’s still 9 AM and Kenma is deeply in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I was mad at myself for not writing anything so I thought that I should do something but I don’t have the determination to write a multi chapter fic and also I’m kinda masochistic so I wrote in hecking present tense—oh I have to breathe.
> 
> Anyway, I really didn’t mean anything with this. I guess it was some kind of practice??? Welp. Thanks for reading!!! 💖💖💖💖


End file.
